Lucky
by i like cheese
Summary: Oliver wants to play I've never and Percy breaks some rules and learns some things. O/P slash! *little edit 11/27*


- 

Author note: My first Percy/Oliver. A bit OOC, but I try my hardest. *Edit* Fixed a few things, tell me if I missed anything!   
-- 

Oliver was very lucky his first year, he only got one roommate. Now, in his 7th he realized how unlucky that roommate had come to be. He happened to be sharing his room with the Head Boy. Oliver had to be careful not to break rules with Percy around because Percy was prone to telling him off, and threatening house points. It made Oliver all but stop talking to him. Sure he hated the rules, but he couldn't totally ignore his roommate. 

Tonight was one of those nights Oliver wished he had a normal roommate. Someone who would appreciate the bottle of whiskey he had gotten, or someone who wouldn't run and tell McGonagall the second he smelled Oliver's breath. Someone who wasn't Head Boy and didn't have a stick shoved up his ass. 

But, Oliver still had hope for Percy. He wondered how much he had to drink to actually think Percy wouldn't turn him in, but he went into his room anyways. 

"Percy, old chap, I have a splendid evening planned for us tonight. Come, see what I have brought for party favors." Oliver said, slurring his words only a bit, not fully drunk but not sober either. 

"Oliver? Where did you get booze?" He said, his eyes lying on the bottle Oliver was proudly displaying. "You know I'll have to report this." 

"Oh, no, you won't. You can have fun, just this once, can't you?" 

"What's this really about Oliver? Why were you drinking in the first place?" 

"Oh, nothing really, just those cheating bastard Slytherins. Come, Oliver, sit down by me." Oliver said, sitting down on his bed and kicking his shoes off. He took a little swig of the Whiskey and made an appropriate face. "Tastes awful, wan't some?" 

"I'm going to get McGonagall right now. She'll know better how to deal with this than I do." 

"No! Don't. Please, just come and talk with me. No more Whiskey, alright?" He said, screwing the lid back on and sliding it under his bead. "Sober Oliver from here on." 

"But if I see it again, I have to tell. If I don't and McGonagall find's out I knew, it's my ass Oliver. You understand that, right?" He said, looking down at his work on his desk and smiling. 

"Let's talk." 

"About what?" 

"Anything. Let's play I never." 

"Play what?" He asked slamming a book shut and wandering over to Oliver's bed and falling onto it and sinking into the comforter on top of it. 

"Or is it I've never? Oh, I reckon it's I've never, makes more sense. Anyway, you say 'I've never' and then say something you've never done, and if the other person has done it they take a drink." 

"But we aren't having anymore Whiskey, remember?" Percy said, sternly and looking at his door as if someone was holding a cup up to it eavesdropping at that moment. 

"Oh yes, I meant to say that. No drinking. Just talking." He said lying back next to Percy and playing with his hands. He then turned onto his side and looked at Percy, waiting. 

"Oh, me first? Alright, I've never um....mis-matched socks?" Percy asked rather than stated, his brain straining to think of something. 

"Not that sort of thing. Like relationship stuff. Like I've never snogged underwater or something. Or I've never snogged while playing quidditch and scoring the winning goal against those bastard Slytherins. You see?" Oliver said, lying his head on his head and scrunching his forehead in a way most girls called adorable. 

"I see. Then....I've never snogged while underwater then." 

"Neither than have I. Ok, my turn. I've never snogged a bloke." He said, seriously. Percy just stared at him. 

"You want to?" He inquired, curious all of a sudden. 

"I don't know, I've always sort of wondered what it would be like. Is it different than with girls? Is it rough because both of you don't use those lip chap things? Do boys kiss better, or worse? Is it sloppier or I don't know, more manly?" Oliver went on drawing little shapes on the bedspread with his fingers. 

Percy found himself turning red at this conversation. "Well?" Oliver finally said, causing Percy to jump up. 

"What? No, I don't want to. I..." He said, tongue-tied and bright red. 

"Calm down, Perce, I just meant you were supposed to tell me if you ever had. I wasn't asking." He said, patting the bed. Percy shyly smiled and lay back down. 

"No, I haven't. Ok, how about I've never kissed a quidditch player?" Percy said, his face returning to its natural color again. 

"I have. Now now, Percy. No guys and no Quidditch players? Are you begging me to kiss you or what?" Oliver was teasing, at least Percy thought he was, and this caused Percy to turn red all over again. 

"No, I um, this game is getting a little awkward for me." Percy honestly replied. 

"That's why it is so much fun with the booze." He told him and lay there very still for awhile with his eyes closed. Percy thought he had fell asleep so he moved to go, but Oliver grabbed his arm. "I've never kissed a Weasley." 

"My mom, obviously counts. So I lose that one. I've never kissed a Wood." 

"See what I mean about you begging? How about I change 3 of those things you've said, right now and you can change 2 of mine." Oliver said, still holding his arm. He let go and grabbed Percy's hand, causing a bolt of electricity to emit through his body. 

Percy wasn't sure if he nodded or said anything, but soon after he'd asked, Oliver was kissing him. Oliver wasn't sure what lip chap did, but Percy's lips must be naturally smooth because he didn't see that much of a difference. But this? This was much different than kissing a girl. It wasn't something he would be able to express, but it was smooth and hard and Oliver stuck his tongue in Percy's mouth in a very gentle, but forceful way. And they kissed for awhile, knowing they could stop at any moment and not wanting to. They wrapped themselves around each other there on Oliver's bed and kissed for awhile until they were breathless and had to stop. 

"Wow." Oliver said, his cheeks flushed and his lips red. He was smiling. "It's exactly the opposite of what I expected." This whole night had been. He'd expected to be in Dumbledore's office by now or at least doing some sort of torture for detention, but he wasn't. He was gazing into the eyes of Percy Weasley, a boy he would never have pictured himself kissing yesterday. 

"Me too." Percy replied. 

"Well, I think that's enough of I've Never for tonight, don't you?" Oliver asked, sitting up. He pulled the Whiskey from under his bed. Percy looked at him sternly and Oliver pulled out his wand, muttered a spell, and the bottle turned into a bottle of aspirin. "I'll need these tomorrow." He explained, and Percy got off the bed and went to his own. 

Oliver got into bed, pulled his covers over himself, and looked off into the darkness thinking about his luckiness. Was he lucky to have only one roommate, especially one so strict? He'd never thought of it like that and it made him smile. 

"Goodnight Percy." 

"Goodnight Oliver." 

It was silent for awhile, both boys deep in thought over the nights occurrences. If they could see each other, they'd see they were both smiling. Percy kept touching his lips and licking the inside of his mouth. Oliver kept making up reasons to kiss Percy for a second time. Then Percy remembered something and said into the cold night air, 

"Do you know how many rules we broke tonight?" 

--  



End file.
